Princess of Mizuho and Meltokio
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: Sheena is missing and it's up to Zelos to find her. But what happens when an old 'friend' of his returns and Sheena's still missing? How will he decide which one is more important to him? And how long does he have before one of them leaves him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Zelos nodded to himself. If Sheena had gone back to Mizuho, her home and the land of the ninjas, then surely someone would have seen her, right? But no one he asked seemed to have any clue where she was. Orochi thought that maybe she was in Altamira, but Sheena wasn't there either.

Now, as he stood here in Meltokio, pondering where else she might be, a familiar voice reached him from behind.

"Zelos!"

He turned and spotted Princess Hilda running towards him. He rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile. "Hilda!"

The blonde princess stopped and panted, "Thank goodness I found you! My sister won't come out of her room! My father thought you might be able to help!"

"You mean Lila?" Zelos didn't bother to hide his surprise. Everyone knew how before he had met Lloyd and everyone else in the regeneration group he had fallen easily for the slim, tall, black haired girl. It was no surprise that he would want to help now.

"Will you help us?" Hilda pleaded. Zelos couldn't help taking a step back as she tried to kiss him. "No!"

"What?" Hilda asked.

"Don't kiss me!" Zelos shouted.

Hilda looked upset, but it wasn't his fault; she shouldn't have tried to kiss him like that.

Zelos felt sorry. So, it make it up to her, he bent down, because she was way shorter than him, and kissed her forehead. He stood back up and said, "I'll help you and your dad."

"Thank you so much!" Hilda's eyes sparkled, and Zelos wondered if it was because he had agreed or because he had kissed her. Either way, he didn't really care. Hilda was spoiled and weak. Her sister, Lila, was strong and took care of herself. They were opposites, and anyone could see that. Personally, Zelos liked Lila better of the two.

"Okay," he said to Hilda, smiling. "Lead the way!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, although sometimes I wish I did, cause it is cool. I made up Lila, so I guess I own her.**

**Authors note this chapter is pretty short, but i couldn't think of anything else it say so i ended it that way. reveiw please when you are finished, please! Candy for those that do! and it will help me write the next chapter faster! thanks!**

**Without further ado- **

**_Princess of Mizuho and Meltkio part 2_ **

"Lila!" Zelos knocked on the door again. "Lila! It's me, Zelos!" no answer. "Lila!"

"Maybe if we left..." Hilda's father suggested.

Zelos nodded slowly. "Good idea."

He watched as Hilda and her father retreated to the kitchen to talk with the cook. Then he turned back to the door and knocked again. "Lila? Are you okay?"

After a few moments, Lila's voice reached him through the door. "…You can come in."

Zelos opened the door and stepped inside Lila's room. The walls were painted a pale blue with dark blue birds. So she still liked birds. "Lila? Where are you?"

She appeared from behind her bed. She smiled slowly. "Hi."

Zelos closed the door behind him. "Hi."

"Why are you here?"

"Your sister wanted me to help get you out of your room." Zelos smiled sympatheticly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." Lila stood and walked over to Zelos so that they were only inches apart. "I thought you'd left for good." She said.

"I could never leave you," he murmured. "Not for more than a week. It was hard for me on my journey; because you were so far away."

She flinched slightly, and most people wouldn't have seen it, but Zelos didn't miss it. Something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I…nothing." Lila shook her head. "I just…to me it felt like you were always with me. Was it not so for you?"

"Oh, I felt like you were with me all the time! But memories are not quite the same as the real thing." Zelos gently took her hands in his. Lila's face blushed a rosy-pale pink. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

Lila looked up at him, her face still blushed. "Oh, yes. I am positive, Zelos."

The way she said his name reminded Zelos of how close they'd been before he had had to worry about a dozen other girls following him around other than Lila. But then he had met Sheena, and now he wasn't sure he had room in his heart to forget Lila and welcome this other black haired girl. Then he wondered, did Lila still think that they were that close or could get that close again?

Did _he_ think that they could still get that close again or were still that close?

He looked into Lila's eyes and saw that they were familiar to him. Suddenly, an image of Sheena and reminder of his mission to fins her flashed into his mind. He didn't have time to dwaddle.

His hands let go Lila's as he fell backwards onto the floor. He landed with a thud. He rubbed his head as Lila bent down beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked, panicked.

"…Y-yeah." He stammered. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

Zelos thought back. What had happened? He just remembered Lila reminding him of Sheena, then he had fallen backward; from surprise or happiness? "I…I think I tripped on something."

"Did you ever step backwards?"

"…I think so…"

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself." Lila put her hand on his head where he'd been rubbing it.

Zelos froze. He turned to look at Lila, who was sitting next to him, concern filling her eyes. Her black hair was put up in a ponytail. Using his right arm he pushed himself closer to her and leaned up wards, sitting back up.

Zelos suddenly found himself telling Lila why he was in Meltkio. She listened until he was finished then stood and walked over to her wall.

"So, this...Sheena girl is...your friend?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I've known her a long time and we made the Regeneration journey together." Zelos replied.

"So...do you know where she might be?" Lila asked.

"Um...not really, no." he said honestly.

"I might know..." Lila said thoughtfully. "I think I know this 'Sheena'." she spun around to face Zelos. "Let me come with you. I can help."

"But, you, um, well, see..." he sighed. "Sheena might take it wrong if she sees you with me when we find her."

Lila wouldn't give up that easily. "Please! I can help! I think I know where she is!"

"Then just tell me and I'll be on my way!" Zelos snapped.

Lila sat down on her bed, looking defeated. "Do what you want."

Zelos sat down beside her and hugged her. She didn't try to escape his grasp until she seemed to snap out of her defeated state. She looked him square in the eye. "I'm coming with you. Weither you like it or not."

The former chosen smiled faintly. That was something he liked about Lila; she wasn't afraid to protest an order she was given. "If you're sure."

"Positive."

"Then let's get reay to go."

Lila smiled back and stood and to get her stuff gathered.

Zelos sighed, watching her. This would be a very interesting journey_. Yes_, he thought. _Very interesting indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this, but I don't own tales of symphonia!

Authors note: Sorry it's been awhile! I was out of ideas! But now I have ideas! Oh, yes! Heh, heh, heh!

_**Princess of Mizuho and Meltokio**_

She looked up and down the sign. Beside her, a small Summon Spirit sat, watching her.

"I don't think this is the city we want, Corrine. They're really busy this time of year." She looked down at the Summon Spirit. "What do you think? Does it look crowded?"

"It's hard to tell. People are going in and out at once." Corrine stated.

"Yeah." The girl unfolded a map. She scanned it for other cities nearby. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed. "Iselia! Perfect! That place is never busy!"

Corrine tugged the end of the pink ribbon around her waist. "Isn't that where Lloyd, Colette, Raine and Genis live?"

She shook her head. "No. Lloyd, Genis and Raine went….somewhere, and Colette is in Palmacoasta."

"Why?" Corrine asked.

"I dunno why she's there. But, let's go!" she raised her hand to the sky in a fist.

Corrine did a flip. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Sheeeeeenaaaaaaa!" Corrine whined. "Can we rest now?"

Sheena shook her head. "No. Not until we're at Iselia."

Corrine made a pouting noise. "You're mean, Sheena!"

Sheena stopped. "What's that noise?" she whispered.

Corrine followed her gaze to the right. "I don't know."

Sheena walked towards it. A person sprang out of the bushes. Sheena screamed in surprise. Corrine disappeared as Summon Spirits can.

The person landed standing over Sheena, she kicked them, causing the person to fall and them both to start rolling down the hill that Sheena had just climbed up. At the bottom of the hill, when they stopped rolling, Sheena looked up into brown eyes. She recognized them. "Lloyd?!"

Lloyd looked surprised. "Sheena?!"

"Lloyd!" Sheena jumped up and hugged him. Corrine appeared beside her.

"Sheena, it's been a long time." Lloyd said.

Sheena let go of him. "Yeah. You've gotten a lot taller."

"So have you. Where've you been? How's Zelos?"

Sheena opened her mouth, then shut it. "I…I don't know. I had to go somewhere."

Lloyd frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sheena felt tears spring to her eyes. She sat down.

Lloyd sat down beside her. "I've missed him so much."

"So have I," Sheena sobbed. Corrine sat in her lap. "He mentioned….something about Meltokio and an old friend of his."

Lloyd put a hand on her shoulder, spotting her tears running down her face. She grabbed his hand gently and laid her head on his shoulder. Lloyd leaned his head on hers in comfort. Sheena felt a nagging feeling. _I should have tried harder to stop him! _

_But there was nothing you could do. _Corrine said, talking through her mind.

_I know, but…but I…._she started crying harder.

_I know, Sheena. I understand. Don't worry. We'll see him again, and he'll be alright. You'll see. don't know what I'd do without you. You're right. We'll see Zelos, and he'll be fine. Then I'll make sure he never leaves us again, or at least tells us or takes us with him. _

_That's a good idea. _

_Corrine….do you….really understand?_

_About what you were going to say earlier? _

_Yeah._

_Yes. I've never been like that cause I've never met a person like that, but I understand what you feel and want._

_Thank you, Corrine. _She thought, before drifting off into sleep.

…_.You're welcome, Sheena. _

Sheena woke to find the sun setting. She sat up and spotted Lloyd cooking soup. "Good morning." He laughed.

Sheena turned away and looked at the sunset. It was beautiful; red and pink blending with orange and gold, a touch of purple every here and there. She sighed.

Lloyd got a 'oh, I see.' or 'I know something you don't know' look on his face. "Does Sheena miss her boyfriend?"

Sheena snapped her head around to face him. "What did you say?"

Lloyd stood and walked over to her. "Don't worry, Sheena. We'll find Zelos, and then you two can go and kiss or what-"

Sheena slapped him before he could go any further. "I was not sighing cause I like Zelos! Who would? I hate him!"

Lloyd shrugged. "Whatever."

Sheena ate in silence, pondering her thoughts. After dinner, as she was trying to go to sleep, she thought about what Lloyd had said about her missing her boyfriend. She sighed softly. _Maybe Lloyd's right. _Corrine said.

_So what! Even if he is, it's none of his business or yours! Good night!_

_Okay, Sheena. Sure._ _But remember; I can see and hear all your thoughts. _

Sheena rolled her eyes then closed them, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own tos, but I own Lila.

A/n: I know it's been so long! Sorry! Anyway, here it is! Review, please!

_**Princess of Mizuho and Meltokio**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Zelos and Lila walked through the town of Iselia, hoping to find Sheena visiting Lloyd or Colette. They were ready to give up when Lila said, "Hey, is that her?" she pointed to a girl about three feet away talking with Lloyd.

Zelos smiled. "That's her! We found her! Yay!" he turned to Lila, but found she was staring in total jealousy at Sheena. "Lila?"

She stiffened. "I knew that I knew her. She's been my arch rival ever since I can remember."

"What? Sheena? You…don't like Sheena?"

"Yes. But, I'll come with you, because you like her."

Zelos blushed. "I-I never said I liked her."

Lila stalked off without answering. Zelos sighed and followed her.

 

"Sheena!"

Sheena's head snapped around. She spotted Zelos walking towards her and waving. She stiffened when she saw the girl with him. _Oh my…she's gorgeous! _

Little did she know, Lila was thinking the same.

_Oh my gosh, she's beautiful. No wonder Zelos wanted to find her so bad! _

"Hello, Sheena!" Zelos said cheerfully, pulling her into a hug. "We found you!"

"Hi, Zelos," she said, blushing.

Zelos stepped back. "This is my friend, Lila. She's Hilda's sister. Remember?"

Sheena nodded. "Hello, Lila. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Lila said in awestruck.

Zelos smiled. "Hey, Lloyd!"

"Hello, Zelos."

"I was planning on staying at your house, Lloyd. Is that okay?"

"Um…sure. Why not?" Lloyd smiled back.

Zelos put his arms around all three of theirs shoulders. "Let's go!"

 

Sheena stepped silently out of bed and walked onto the balcony behind Lloyd's room. She sighed and leaned on the railing.

Suddenly, the cold space beside her was filled with warmth. She turned her head and blushed when she saw Zelos. "H-hello." She stammered.

"Hello." He replied. Her bangs fell down on her forehead as she adjusted her right glove.

"Stupid bangs." She snapped. "I was thinking about getting them cut. Their so annoying! I just-" she was interrupted as Zelos stepped closer to her and brushed her bangs back with his pale fingers.

"Don't do that," he whispered. "I like your bangs. They frame your face more."

Sheena's whole face grew cherry-red. "Th-that's not-" she stopped when felt a hand brush her back.

She looked down and saw that Zelos' arm was wrapped around her waist. His hand was pushing into the small of her back, willing her closer to him. She started to protest, but didn't get the chance when he pushed her body against his. "Zelos, what-" he cut her off by slowly closing the gap between them. Sheena's eyes went wide, but slowly she returned the kiss.

She felt Zelos smile, and she couldn't help smiling back. She slid her hands up and rested them on his chest. After a few moments, Zelos broke away, gasping for air. Sheena sighed, relief that she could get air crashing on her. Zelos put her back on the ground (she's shorter than him, so he was sort of holding her) and walked to the door. "Good night." He whispered.

"Good night." She said.

She watched him go with a nagging feeling to follow.

But, as always, her stubborn 'I can take care of myself', 'I don't fall in love, I can't, I won't' side won the fight, and she stayed outside, watching the stars.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I dunno what's with the 's', I just felt like it. And I know it was short, but I couldn't think of more. The next chapter is the last-maybe. I dunno.

Review, please!

Shadowedheart and Shootingstar


End file.
